


hush little baby

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Analoceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, He's purely sympathetic in the actual fic though, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions unsympathetic Deceit in the context of what Virgil found, Multi, Non Sexual Age Regression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil shouldn't have read that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: sanders sides agere [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 22
Kudos: 315





	hush little baby

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: "So bc ur my fav symp!D writer and one of my fav ts agere writers; V has a tendency to read things that he knows will trigger him if they aren't blocked (in particular unsym!D which people don't tag a lot of the time) and then it makes him smol n sad n he needs big hugs from Dee (and Lo if u dont mind bc Im an analoceit fiend) bc deedee isn mean n bad lik they say n its no fair to b mean to him like that"

The sound of a barely muffled sob reaches Deceit's ears and he frowns, looking around the corridor. Roman and Patton are downstairs making cookies. As far as he's aware, Logan is in his room, but he planned to work on Thomas's schedule until dinner. Remus is on an Imagination quest. That leaves...

Virgil.

Another hastily muffled sniffle confirms his suspicions and he carefully eases open Virgil's door, mismatched eyes straining to see the anxious side. Virgil's huddled on his bed, wrapped up in all his blankets, and his pacifier dangles from its bat-printed clip.

 _Oh_ , Deceit thinks, and eases his way back out. Virgil doesn't notice as he slips down the hallway to Logan's room. If Virgil is upset _and_ regressed, Deceit thinks he needs both boyfriends.

"Logan," he says quietly, startling the other side. Logan looks up with wide, slightly annoyed eyes.

"It's Virgil," Deceit murmurs, before Logan can issue a word of protest. "He's regressed and from the sounds of it, quite upset. I thought it prudent to-"

"Oh yes, of course," Logan says, rising as he speaks and accidentally interrupting Deceit. "I apologize," he says at once. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please continue."

"It's fine," Deceit says, stroking the back of Logan's hand. "Let's go."

This time, Deceit is more obvious opening the door, but Virgil still doesn't notice, too wrapped up in his own misery, and that concerns Deceit. And Logan, judging by the worried frown on his face. Virgil always notices when someone comes in. It's part of being Anxiety.

"Virgil?" Deceit speaks softly. Virgil looks up, startled, and Deceit can see that his eye shadow has smeared all down his cheeks. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You'll be mad," Virgil hiccups, his hand coming up and fidgeting with his pacifier. Deceit sits down next to the blanket-wrapped bundle of Anxiety, while Logan takes Virgil's other side.

"No, I won't," Deceit says. "You're upset, baby bat. I want to help you. I can't help you if I get all mad, can I?"

"No," Virgil admits. His voice is still tear-choked. "But you told me- told not to look up stuff that upsets me and- and I did, but I didn't _mean_ to, I didn't read the tags good enough, and-" He sniffles, fresh tears welling to the surface.

 _Ah._ Deceit exchanges a look with Logan over Virgil's bowed head. Now he can fill in the blanks, at least somewhat. Virgil has a bad habit of looking up what's been dubbed "unsympathetic sides" on Tumblr. It always upsets him and both Deceit and Logan asked him not to, or at least to talk to them first. But it's not always tagged properly, or perhaps the 'unsympathetic' portion had inadvertently been buried. 

In any case, Deceit can guess who Virgil had accidentally read about. He's always the most upset when it comes to Deceit himself. _You aren't like that at all!_ He remembers Virgil's impassioned, blubbering plea on another occasion. _You won't hurt me. I know you won't._

"It's all right," Deceit soothes, smoothing down the unruly strands of Virgil's hair with one freshly ungloved hand. "I'm not mad at you, storm cloud. Logan isn't either."

"Dee is right," Logan confirms. "Neither of us are mad. Accidents happen."

"You wouldn't do that stuff," Virgil mumbles into Deceit's chest as he turns and burrows into the front of Deceit's outfit. Deceit's arms automatically come around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Never ever. It's not fair. You're not mean."

"Never," Deceit affirms. "But other people have the right to write what they want, too. Do you want me to go through and see if there are any new tags I can block for you?" Virgil nods.

"Yes, please," he says in a small voice.

"Storm cloud," Logan says, attracting his attention. "Is there anything you'd like to do now? Coloring or watching a movie, perhaps?"

"Movie?" Virgil requests shyly. "You- you both stay, right?"

"Of course," Deceit says, as Logan nods. "We won't leave you, baby bat. I promise." He presses a kiss to the top of Virgil's head, making the other side giggle weakly.

"Thank you," he says as Logan fiddles with the TV, trying to find an appropriate movie for them all to watch.

"It's no trouble at all," Deceit murmurs, settling the blankets around them both. "It will be okay, Virgil. I promise."

"Okay," Virgil says, and rests his head against Deceit's chest.


End file.
